


Attention

by HandsomeManExpress (DangerousCommieSubversive)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, attention-seeking behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/HandsomeManExpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Tyler wants is for Kevin Owens to <em>pay attention to him.</em> In fact, how dare Kevin <em>not</em> pay attention to him?</p><p>Also, Bayley braids Tyler's hair because ok, why not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

Tyler is more smug than usual today, and this is worrying, because Tyler's usual level of smugness is approximately what you'd get if Regina George and Heather Duke had a nightmare love child with Bono, and Sami isn't necessarily proud of knowing all these references, but there they are. (And if anyone ever _finds_ his U2 albums he will _definitely_ deny that they're his.)

The point is, Tyler is smug. And relaxed. He's letting Bayley _braid his hair._ He's in a good mood, and he looks _fantastic—_ Bayley has some _serious_ braiding skills—and whenever he looks at Sami he seems _really amused._

Sami is very worried.

He tries mentioning it to Adrian, but Adrian shrugs it off. “You're _worried_ because he's in a _good_ mood? He's always swanning about, Sami, just let him enjoy himself. I'm just happy he hasn't kicked me in the face today.”

“Bayley braided his hair.”

“Really? I'd've paid money to see that beauty salon.”

“He's _up_ to something.”

“Probably, but I don't think we need to be worried.”

“I...wouldn't be so sure.”

“Calm down, Sami, it'll be fine.”

And then across the room Kevin comes in, absorbed in his own thoughts, and Sami sees Tyler's eyes light up and says, “Oh, _fuck._ ”

* * *

 

Tyler has been screaming internally all day.

Kevin Owens is _ignoring_ him. How _dare_ he? Nobody ignores Prince Pretty. _Nobody._

It's not as if he _cares_ about getting Kevin's attention. It's the _principle_ of the thing. They've been coworkers for two _weeks_ and Kevin hasn't even _looked_ at him. (Not that he's been checking.)

Besides, he looks _especially_ gorgeous today. Top form. _Everyone_ should be telling him how pretty he looks. As it is, the only one who's _said_ anything is Bayley—nice to hear from her, even though she says he looks nice _every_ day—but the others are at least _looking._ Sami's been _staring._ Adrian's been paying attention. Even Baron Corbin and that gorilla he hates have glanced. The women look, but they _always_ look.

But _Kevin Owens_ is _ignoring_ him. He's not even making a _show_ of it. It's just _normal_ ignoring. How _dare_ some hairy uggo in a t-shirt just _ignore_ him.

He says, “Hello,” in the morning.

Kevin just says, “Hi,” and doesn't look up from his weights.

He squeezes by Kevin going into the locker room, giving the other man _ample_ opportunity to at least be _uncomfortable_ with how attractive he is.

Kevin just shifts out of the way and doesn't even say “Excuse me.” Just keeps scratching his back on the door frame like a bear.

Finally, after giving Kevin _so_ many chances to pay even a _little_ bit of attention to him, Tyler decides to take the _direct_ route. It _does_ help that Sami's there to get _completely_ snubbed as Tyler says to Kevin, “Can I speak with you _privately?_ ”

Kevin looks him over, says, “Ok”—and then grabs him by his braid _hard_ and hauls him out of the room.

Once they've reached an empty office Tyler shakes free and sputters, “What was _that_ for?”

Kevin blinks. “I assumed you wanted to fight.”

“Ugh. _No._ Why are you _ignoring_ me?”

“Didn't know I was. You've kind of been in my way all day.”

“I have _not. Nobody_ ignores me.”

Kevin shrugs, scratching the back of his head. “I guess I don't really give a shit.”

“How _dare_ you.”

“So you're...throwing a tantrum. Because I haven't been paying attention to you. What are you, ten?”

Tyler huffs furiously. He can feel his face going hot. “I have never met _anyone_ so _incredibly—_ ”

“Your parents never spanked you as a child, did they.”

“I—of _course_ not, that's—wait, what are you—” because Kevin's grabbed him again, he's pulling Tyler over to a chair.

“I figure if I do it maybe you'll stay out from under my feet.” Kevin sits down heavily and drags Tyler over his lap. His knees press into Tyler's stomach. “Nothing personal, I just don't like people being in my way.”

Tyler could not be more offended. Kevin tugs his pants down and lands the first open-palmed smack on his ass and Tyler is pleasurably livid.

Now _this_ is what he calls _attention._

Another smack, and Kevin hits _hard_ , and his other hand is pressing on the back of his neck. A third, and it's starting to sting. Tyler bites his lip, tears springing to his eyes.

 _Smack, smack, smack_ in an easy rhythm, and Kevin says conversationally, “You know, you could have just tried talking to me. But you had to be a pain in the ass.”

_Smack. Smack. Smack._

He doesn't seem to have noticed that Tyler is now painfully hard—but then, Tyler's sort of trying to ignore it himself, because he's not going to give Kevin the _satisfaction._

_Smack. Smack. Smack._

Pause.

Kevin's hand hovering just above his ass, which feels like it's on fire, so over-sensitized that every twitch of a finger makes Tyler shudder. “That enough? You going to stay out of my way now?”

“I'm the biggest star _here,_ and by the way, how _dare_ you _touch—_ ”

 _Smack,_ and the longer pause means fresh agony. “You know, you'd almost be cute if you weren't such a brat.”

“Are you somehow suggesting that I'm _not_ cute _now?_ ”

“Eh.” Kevin tugs Tyler's pants back up, which is _incredibly_ painful, and then stands up, dumping Tyler unceremoniously on the floor. “Anyway, I got stuff I wanna do, see you around.”

He leaves the room, and Tyler is left sitting on the floor, fuming, uncomfortably hard, and more determined than ever to make Kevin admit that he's good-looking even if it kills him.

* * *

 

“So you _like_ him.”

Tyler scowls. “I _don't._ He's _awful._ ”

“I'm not sure if _I_ like him.” Bayley frowns, pulling the comb carefully through his hair. “He's sort of cute. Like a big teddy bear. But he seems like he might be really mean.”

“He's an uggo and I hate him.”

“But you...still want to sleep with him.” She makes a little puzzled nose as she smooths his hair out the rest of the way. “Can I do little braids today? You'd look cute with little braids.”

“Sure, sure. I _don't_ want to, though. I just want him to pay _attention_ to me.”

“And he...spanked you.”

Tyler huffs. “He's _infuriating._ ”

“Isn't that a sex thing, though? The spanking? I mean, you know I don't really do sex things, I don't know how this works.” Her fingers are busily at work even as she speaks, carefully dividing his hair and twisting it into braids. “I mean if you want to go on a _date,_ I could...probably set you up with Hideo? He's _nice,_ he's good at hugging and he likes to watch movies and he's always really friendly, and he's got a lot of money so you could go somewhere fancy.”

“No,” he snaps. Then, after a moment, “No, thank you.”

Bayley stares at the back of his head as she works. “Ooh, boy.”

“What? _What?_ ”

“You have a _crush_ on him, don't you.”

“I _don't._ ”

“Is it because he beat up Sami? That's not really a very good reason to like someone.”

Tyler doesn't quite succeed in stifling a little sigh.

“Oh my god, it _is._ ”

“You can't tell _anyone._ ”

“I can keep a secret.” She giggles. “So do you want a barrette, maybe? Or should I stop with the braids?”

“I thought we talked about barettes.”

“I _know,_ but I have some that would look so _cute_ on you.”

* * *

 

Clearly Tyler _wants_ to have sex with Kevin, but damned if Sami can figure out if he actually _has._

“Why do you want to know so badly?”

“I really _don't_ , it just...makes me nervous.” Sami rubs at his neck. “Like Tyler seems like he's actually putting in _effort_ to get his attention. He's _trying_ to look good.”

Adrian shrugs, resting his feet in Sami's lap and leaning back against the wall. “He always looks good.”

“I _know._ He is really _ridiculously_ good-looking. But he's _trying_ now.”

Across the cafeteria Tyler stops ostentatiously in front of Kevin's table and fixes his hair in his camera. He looks _searingly_ good.

Kevin ignores him.

Tyler says something, shoots Kevin a disdainful sidelong glance that causes Adrian to make a little choking noise, and Sami says, _“See?”_

Adrian swallows weakly. “They're going to team up and kill both of us, aren't they.”

“Assuming Kevin doesn't kill him first.”

* * *

 

Kevin traps Tyler in a corner later that day, says, “You are _really_ obnoxious,” and gives him a bloody nose.

Bayley fusses over it, and it _hurts,_ but Tyler feels slightly vindicated.

* * *

 

The next day he wakes up from...dreams...and consoles himself by going in to train looking _absolutely stunning._ There's staring. People stop talking completely when he walks by.

Nothing from Kevin Owens. Not a sign of interest.

Tyler is so infuriated that he actually makes Kevin trip over him in the gym.

Hand in the hair, out into the hallway as people stare and into that disused office again and Kevin slams Tyler into the wall and says, very calmly, “I'm going to kill you if you don't tell me what your problem is. I'm going to break your nose and then I'm going to kill you and leave your body on the desk here.”

Tyler stares at him and then lets out an exasperated scream. “You. Keep. _Ignoring._ Me.”

“Maybe I'd care about that if I knew why you _wanted_ me to pay attention to you. Or is it just that you're really spoiled and you need me to whale on you some more?”

Tyler thinks about that. “Yes. No. _Ugh._ ”

Kevin squints at him. “...look, if you want to sleep with me then you can just say so. Straightforward communication. I get it. I'm really attractive.”

It takes a moment for Tyler's brain to process this, and then he gets angry in about five different ways, because how _dare_ he and _how dare he_ and also oh my _god._ And there's the irritation and the stress and the thought of Kevin spanking him again, and all of these thoughts coalesce perfectly logically into dropping to his knees and yanking Kevin's pants down and getting Kevin's cock in his mouth, because that'll show him. Kevin responds by grabbing the back of Tyler's head _hard_ and pushing him forward and thrusting into his mouth and Tyler feels very _acknowledged_ and also like he's choking a little. Which is a bonus.

It's very rough. Not at all _nice._ (Sami is always too nice, Tyler thinks smugly. Just one more thing Kevin Owens is better at.)

By the time Kevin is huffing and coming on his tongue Tyler's throat hurts and his jaw hurts and so do his knees and the back of his head and he feels unbelievably used. He pulls himself to his feet by grabbing Kevin's shirt.

“Don't touch my shirt.” Kevin slams him against the wall again.

Tyler responds by moaning in the most attractive way possible. This is _good._

“Just don't talk, ok?” Kevin wraps one hand around Tyler's throat, spits in the other and reaches into the front of Tyler's pants. Tyler's eyes roll back in his head. He thrusts into Kevin's grip.

He comes, partially into Kevin's hand and partially into his own pants, just as his vision's starting to go blurry. Kevin wipes his hand on the front of Tyler's shirt, lets go of his throat, and pats him on the cheek. “Stay out of my way.”

“Ok,” Tyler says, weakly, and quietly resolves not to.

* * *

 

Kevin comes back into the weight room alone and looking pleased with himself and Sami says, “Oh, _fuck._ ”


End file.
